


I could be persuaded

by inhighheels (consumedly)



Series: BtVS drabbles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Mommy Kink, Prostitution, Theft, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/inhighheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you need money Faith you could have asked!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could be persuaded

“If you needed money Faith you could have asked!” The slayer puts Anya's purse back on top of the counter, the couple of bills she has taken out are still clutched in her palm.  
  
“As if you'd have given me any, please.” She tracks Anya as she walks closer.  
  
“I would not. I wouldn't just give you money, but I could be persuaded to pay you in exchange for orgasms.”  
  
“You'd pay me to fuck you? You wanna be my mommy now, demon girl?”  
  
“No, don't act stupid Faith I'd have have t- oh, that. Yes, I'd pay you to give me as many orgasms as you possibly can.” She stops right next to the slayer and looks at her hand.  
  
“Did you take all of the money in my wallet?” Faith opens her fist and counts 125$. “Not all of them, but more than enough for a test-drive. What do you say?”

**Author's Note:**

> imagine all the weird mommy kink that would follow, just imagine!


End file.
